1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rotational pumps, for example a self-priming, centrifugal pump. The centrifugal pump can easily be reconfigured between high and low inlet configurations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rotational pumps are commonly used for pumping fluids in a wide variety of applications. Rotational pumps generally include centrifugal, vane, gear, turbine and other types. Self-priming operation is required for many applications. Back-flushing capability is preferable for pump maintenance in many applications.
These considerations are addressed by the present invention. Heretofore there has not been available a rotational, self-priming, user-reconfigurable pump with the advantages and features of the present invention.